


The Memoirs of a Third Wheel at the End of the World

by MadgefromGelert



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgefromGelert/pseuds/MadgefromGelert
Summary: James Vega joins the crew of the Normandy under the inspirational Commander Jayne Shepard. He watches as she saves the world, but more importantly as she and Major Kaidan Alenko deal with their unresolved feelings towards each other.





	The Memoirs of a Third Wheel at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Before leaving Earth and up to leaving.

CHAPTER 1  
(Before leaving Earth, up to leaving)  
So this was the great Commander Shepard. She didn’t look like he had pictured. She was a bit smaller, not as buff, or as scarred. She was quiet, listening to the higher ups yell back and forth. And she was hot. James was not expecting that. Her hair was black, cut to the middle of her neck, her eyes were a deep blue, lashes long, strong cheekbones, face slender, lips full and her body… ‘Damn,’ he thought to himself. She was sitting impassively, waiting for a break in the conversation so that she could get a word in edgewise. 

Her trial was over. She had been relieved of duty, grounded, and had her ship taken away. But she wasn’t convicted of betraying the Alliance for one simple reason. The Reapers. Though not many of the brass had been convinced that the threat was real, the support of Hackett and Anderson was enough to protect her from more serious repercussions. Now everyone who had had contact with either Sovereign or the Collectors had been summoned to give a report. That was why James was there. He had given his, in private, to the Alliance Defence Council already, now he was just listening to the endless debates.

His eyes returned to Shepard. She was just sitting there. Doing nothing, saying nothing, nothing showing in her eyes. But why? If he was in her place he’d be yelling, throwing things. She’d been warning them for years, joined Cerberus to stop the danger. Hell, she’d even died trying to end it, if the rumours were to be believed. So why wasn’t she doing anything? 

Eventually the meeting broke up, once again nothing being resolved. James made a snap decision. He followed the ex-Commander out of the room, waited as she was accosted by several soldiers who obviously didn’t believe her, then waited some more as she spoke to a few who did about battle strategies. Her voice was soft. He didn’t see what made her a leader that people would follow into hell, though he knew she had done just that. Finally she was left alone, James made his way to try to start a conversation.

“Shepard!” A deep voice called. James looked over and saw Admiral Anderson, beckoning to the woman. She nodded and made her way over to him.

‘Crap!’ James thought. He shook his head then walked off, He’d get another chance to talk with her. In the meantime, lunch, then target practise.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one with that idea. When he got to the shooting range, after a mediocre meal, he heard the roar of a sniper. He grabbed a rifle and went to see who was shooting. It was Shepard! In shock he stared at her as she peered through the scope, then squeezed the trigger. He saw the holographic figure at the end, partially hidden, just before it’s head exploded and it vanished.

“Wow!” He exclaimed. “That was some impressive shooting.” She turned, gave him a brief once over, and smiled slightly. 

“Thanks.” She accepted his compliment. “But this range is child’s play. Though better this than not practising at all and losing my edge.

“I didn’t know you were a sniper,” James walked a little closer. “I didn’t think many Biotics were.”

“Well I don’t know about many Biotics, but I learned after Akuze.” She looked at the gun in her hands. “I couldn’t help thinking that if we had a sniper, the rest of my squad might have made it out.” He winced a little, with all the fuss about the Reapers he had forgotten why Shepard had become famous in the first place. How her entire squad had been taken out by a Thresher Maw, and only she had lived.

“Those Maws are tough bastards.” He knew from his own experiences that comfort was not what she was after. “Doubt it would have made much of a difference.” He lifted his rifle and propped the butt of it onto his shoulder. “I prefer, these myself. Don’t have the patience for lying in wait.”

“I do use one of those.” She let her smile grow. “Long distance isn’t always the best option. I like a Mattock for close quarters.”

“A Mattock? You’re kidding. Those thing are slow!”

“But powerful.” She laughed. 

‘Yup.’ James thought. ‘This girl’s alright.’ He stuck out his hand, “Lieutenant James Vega.”

“Jayne Shepard.” She shook it.

“Nice to finally meet you.”

The two quickly became friendly. He knew that she was probably tired of being interrogated about the Reapers and Cerberus and so he didn’t ask her question about them, in return she didn’t pry into his history. They mostly spent time at the shooting range, practising with different guns. She excelled with both snipers and regular rifles, and she said she was decent with a pistol, though James said she was a lot better than decent. She didn’t like using machine pistols or shotguns though. When he asked why, she just said that the shotgun was only good for close quarters and the weight made it impractical to carry and that the machine pistol was too inefficient. He agreed about the later, but he preferred the shotgun to almost every other weapon. She tried to teach him how to use the sniper rifle, but he lacked the discipline to master it, or even be really good at it. When he asked her how she got so good, she said that an old member of her squad was the best that she’d ever seen with it, and he had taught her. That was the most she ever said about the Normandy or her crew.

One day they were eating in the cafeteria together on a rare occasion that James was able to talk her out of eating alone in her room. A group of guys were sitting at the next table, making snide comments, just loud enough to be heard by the two of them, about how the brass was going to rethink their decision and send Shepard to an asylum. James was gritting his teeth and was this close to getting up and showing them what he thought of what they were saying. But Shepard was just sitting there, calm as ever.

“How can you listen to that?” He demanded. “How can you not be pissed off?”

“I am, Vega. But I’m not going to change their minds by screaming at them.” She looked sad. “They’ll see the truth in the end.”

“But…” He sighed. “I guess, still makes me mad though.” After that he did his best to ignore the fools who thought they knew better than them.

“Lieutenant!” Someone called him a couple days later. Shepard was in a weird mood, not wanting to do anything, so he was wandering by himself. When he turned to look behind him he saw Anderson striding towards him. “Glad I caught you.”

“Admiral.” James saluted. “What can I do for you?”

“There’s someone who I want you to meet.” The old man led him towards his office. When they arrived someone was standing outside it.

“Lieutenant James Vega, meet Major Kaidan Alenko.” Anderson introduced them as he opened the door. The two younger men shook hands, then moved into the room.

“Lieutenant Vega huh?” Alenko said as they walked. “That was some good work you did on Fehl Prime.”

“Could’ve done better.” James replied brusquely, not interested in talking about it.

“Not much. I was in the middle of a Collector attack myself. I would’ve been taken away if someone hadn’t stopped them.” The Major spoke seriously, and his words resonated with James.

“Who?” He asked. But before Kaidan could answer, Admiral Anderson who had been fiddling with his omni-tool and not paying attention to their conversation called them over impatiently.

“I’ve brought you both here, because you both know, without any doubt, what’s going to happen very soon.” He said to them when they had joined him by his desk and sat down.

“The Reapers.” Alenko stated with no hesitation.

“Exactly.” Anderson said. “We’ve been retrofitting the best ship in the Alliance fleet to make it into a mobile command hub for when the war starts in earnest. In about a week I’ll be taking charge of it. I’d like you both on my crew.”

“Why us?”James demanded. “Sir.” He added on to make it sound less like he was questioning a superior officer.

“Because you both know the stakes better than anyone else.” Anderson slammed his fist onto his desk. “The others are worried sure, but they haven’t seen the destruction that the Reapers are capable of. Sovereign was one Reaper who nearly destroyed the Citadel. Harbinger didn’t even need to show up, to harvest thousands of colonists. We’re about to be hit with the full might of the toughest sons of bitches in the galaxy. I need the best, and as far as I’m concerned, that’s you.”

“What about Shepard?” James asked.

“I’m taking her too. Even if I have to kidnap her, out from the Alliance Parliament’s noses.” When he heard that Alenko started. “Problem with that Major?” Anderson asked.

“No sir.” Kaidan said evenly, voice betraying nothing.

“Good.” The Admiral relaxed somewhat. “So can I count on you, when the time comes?”

“Yes, sir!” Both men saluted.

“Any questions?”

“What ship are we taking?” James wondered.

“The Normandy of course.” Anderson gave Alenko an amused look, but before anything else could be said a message was sent to the Admiral’s omni-tool.

“Urgent Message for Admiral Anderson. Please bring Shepard to the Defence Committee ASAP.” 

Then came another right away, on Kaiden’s. “Major Alenko, please report to the Defence Committee ASAP.”

The three men stood in stunned silence.

“It’s happening.” Alenko whispered.

“There’s no evidence of that yet?” Anderson stated, but with no real conviction. “Let’s go.” They left his office and were immediately accosted by various Captains and Commanders asking the Admiral questions. “Alenko go!” He ordered, “we’ll meet you there.” The Major nodded, and hurried off. “Lieutenant, get Shepard, head to the Parliament, I’ll catch up.”

James didn’t waste time saying goodbye, he just took off. Moving at a fast walk he pushed past people going the opposite way. When he reached Shepard’s room he didn’t bother knocking.

“Commander.” he said saluting.

“You’re not supposed to call me that anymore James.” She was smiling, a datapad held loosely in one hand. She seemed to be in a better mood.

“Not supposed to salute you either.” He said, not wanting to just burst out with why he was there. “We gotta go, the Defence Committee wants to see you.”

“Sounds important.” She tossed the datapad down with a clatter, and they left her room. He was walking so fast she had to jog a few steps to catch up. “What’s going on?” She asked as someone bumped into her.

“Couldn’t say.” He responded, hedging a bit. “Just told me they needed you…now.” 

She scowled, about to say something, then Anderson arrived. “Anderson.” She greeted him.

“Admiral.” James saluted again. In times of stress he defaulted to formality.

“You look good Shepard.” Anderson shook her hand. “Maybe a little soft around the edges.” He joked, patting her stomach. She put her hand there and made a face as he continued talking. “How you holding up since being relieved from duty?”

“It’s not so bad Once you get used to the hot food and soft beds.” She said lightly. James fell a little ways behind them as they marched through the halls. Giving them space to talk. They paused on the stairs briefly. He wasn’t close enough to know exactly what they were saying but it was clear that Shepard was showing more fire than he’d seen from her. Something had made her snap and she was done keeping quiet. He heard her grouch about losing her ship. 

‘Whoah.’ He thought, this was a whole new side to her. A side that he’d only heard about. Then they reached the desk of the Council’s aide.

“They’re ready for you two.” The woman told them and led them towards the room.

“Good luck in there Shepard.” James told her, shaking her hand. 

“Thanks James.” She responded, smiling at him. “I’ll see you when I’m done.” Over her shoulder he could see Anderson talking to Alenko.

“Shepard.” The Major called. She turned, a little disbelievingly.

“Kaidan?” There was a little catch in her voice.

‘Kaidan?” James thought

“Major, How’d it go in there?” Anderson asked him, as James and Shepard walked up to them.

“Good I think. Hard to know. I’m just waiting for orders now.” He responded.

“Major?” Shepard asked.

“You hadn’t heard?” Anderson asked disbelievingly.

“No, I hadn’t.” She sounded a little sad.

“Sorry, Shepard.” Alenko looked apologetic. “It’s been…well…”

“It’s ok.” She reassured him. “Just glad I bumped into you Kaidan.” There was tension between them. James wondered what caused it.

“Yeah.” Kaidan smiled slightly. “Me too.”

“Admiral!” The aide returned. “They’re ready for you.” Anderson and Shepard continued on. Kaiden nodding at her as she past.

“You know the Commander?” James asked him.

The Major was still staring after Shepard. “I used to.” He responded.

“How?” James pushed a little.

“I…” Alenko hesitated briefly. “I served on the original Normandy. Under Commander Shepard. I helped her stop Sovereign and the Geth.”

“I didn’t know that.” James punched his shoulder. “Why don’t people tell me these things.”

“I don’t like to-“ Kaiden was interrupted as an explosion rocked the building. The lights flickered and people screamed.

“No.” James looked outside. “NO!” He yelled as a Reaper landed. Then another. And another.

“Come on!” Alenko grabbed him and started to run. “We gotta go.”

“Go where?”

“The Normandy. That’s where everyone will meet up. Shepard and Anderson included.” They dashed through the halls. Explosions happening every five seconds. People were panicking. They made out of the building and headed for the docks, Only to be shot at by creatures.”

“What are these things?” James bellowed as he returned fire.

“If I had to guess, I’d say Reaperized Batarians.” Kaidan shouted back as he dispatched one with a well timed biotic blast. One of James grenades finished off the group and they continued on.

Admiral Anderson got in touch with them. Telling them to meet at the Normandy, then they lost contact.

“We’re almost there.” Kaidan pointed to the ship at the end of the pier. The engines were fired up, it looked ready to leave. Suddenly Anderson was talking to them again. Giving them coordinates, saying to pick them up there. Gunshots rang out behind them. James’ shields were shattered as a slug hit the back of his head. The creatures were desperate to stop them from getting on the ship. But they made it. Barely, they fell through the doors. A couple marines aimed at them before seeing they were human and stopping.

“Where’s the pilot.” Alenko bellowed struggling to his feet.

“That you Kaidan?” Came a voice over the comms.

“Joker?”

“Yup!”

“How’re you-? Never mind it’s not important right now, we need to get to these coordinates to pick up Shepard and Anderson.”

“Right away.” Another voice spoke, soothing and female. The motion of the engines increased as the ship lifted off.

“Who’s that?” Kaidan asked as they made their way to the pilots chair.”

“That’s just EDI. The ships AI.” Joker explained as if it was nothing.

“An AI?” James questioned. 

“Yup.” The pilots seat swirled revealing the smallish, bearded, smirking man within it. “Who’s this?” He asked nodding at James.

“Lieutenant James Vega.” He answered for himself.

“Sorry to interrupt but Anderson and Shepard appear to be surrounded and there is no adequate space to land.” EDI interjected.

“You two get to the cargo bay, I’ll open the doors.” Joker turned back to his controls. “EDI take out the things surrounding them.”

Kaidan and James ran for the elevator. While it descended they checked their weapons. James could tell it was weird for Alenko to be back on this ship.  
When they reached the doors they were already opening. Shepard ran and leaped making it easily into the hold.

“Welcome aboard Shepard.” Kaidan said to her.

“Thanks.” She had her gun raised, watching out for Anderson as he ran to join them.  
James made sure things were clear before running back, to inform Joker they were almost ready to leave. Kaidan followed a few seconds later. Realized Shepard and Anderson weren’t following and turned around again. The ship pulled away, and the doors closed, leaving Anderson behind. James, not realizing this went back to help and didn’t see the Admiral anywhere. The ship bobbed a little as it left the atmosphere. Shepard started to head back towards the front of the cargo bay.

“What the hell’s going on? Where’s Anderson? Where’re we going?” James demanded. When Shepard ignored him he shouted at her. “Hey!”

“We’re leaving.” She said over her shoulder as she walked towards a pile of N7 armour.

“Leaving?”

“What’s going on?” Kaidan asked. He was so calm, James wanted to punch him.

“Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help for the fight.” Shepard’s jaw was clenched.

“Bullshit! He wouldn’t order us to leave.” He kinda wanted to punch her too.

“We don’t have a choice, without help this war’s already over.” The fire he’d noticed in her the last time he’d seen her was still very much around. A simmering in her eyes and a ringing in her voice.

“Forget it!” He yelled. “Drop me off someplace ‘cause I’m not-“

“Enough!” She jabbed her finger in his face. “Don’t you think I’d rather stay and fight?” She turned away from him, back to her armour. “We’re going to the Citadel. You want out, you can catch a ride back from there.” He was angry, but surprised. She’d never been like this. Ever. This was the woman who convinced a team to go on a suicide mission. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and waved his had dismissively at her. Not able to argue any more, without resorting to violence.

“Commander!” Joker called over the comms, breaking a little of the tension.

“Joker? Is that you?” Shepard asked, relief colouring her voice.

“Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you.”

“Patch it through.”

James couldn’t hear Hackett very well. The signal was too spotty.

“Joker. Set a course for the Mars Archives.” Shepard said after the Admiral hung up.

“Mars?” Joker questioned. “Roger that.” Shepard returned to her armour.

“This is loco!” James spat to Alenko.

“Why Mars? What does he think we’ll find there?” Kaidan asked Shepard.

“I don’t know yet.” She responded. “But if it helps us win this war… Grab your gear.”


End file.
